


Sleeping

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash, Virgin Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has sore muscles and decides to soak in the tub.  Guess who falls asleep and who do you suppose finds him there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

Sleeping  
By Patt

Summary: Jim has sore muscles and decides to soak in the tub. Guess who falls asleep and who do you suppose finds him there? 

Jim Ellison had worked for two straight days without any rest. He was helping Vice with a sting operation. The hard work and lack of sleep ended up being worth it. They got their man. Jim finished up the paperwork and gladly said goodbye to his co-workers in Vice. When he got up to Major Crime Simon was the only one there. Jim knocked on Simon’s door and opened it. “Where is everyone at?”

Simon smiled at his greatly missed officer and said, “They are all out on calls. They should be back soon. So how was the sting operation?”

“It was good. Everything went as planned. I already finished up all of the paperwork. If it’s all right with you, I’d like to head home to get some much needed sleep,” Jim hoped. 

“By all means. I’ll tell your partner where you are when he returns to the bullpen,” Simon offered. 

“Thanks, Simon, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Jim said sleepily. 

“Take the next two days off, you deserve it,” Simon ordered as he walked Jim to the elevator. 

“Thanks, man,” Jim said happily. 

“You sound just like your partner,” Simon kidded. 

“He has a way of rubbing off on you. You know what I mean?” Jim laughed as he got on the elevator and yawned. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Now get home and get some sleep,” Simon commanded. 

“See you on Friday,” Jim answered right before the doors closed. 

[[[[]]]]

On the drive home, Jim started feeling the sore muscles. He had taken quite a beating before he gained control of the situation. _A long hot bath is just what I need. I think I even have some Epson salt to soak in._ He couldn’t get home soon enough. 

[[[[]]]]

When he got to the loft, he noticed how clean Blair had kept it. _I guess I’ll keep him around for a while longer. Who am I kidding? I’d let him stay forever if he wanted to._ Yes, big tough Jim Ellison was in love with his partner and guide, but was never going to tell Blair. It was a well kept secret for the last year. Jim wouldn’t want to scare Blair off. 

Jim started running the water in the tub. He went to get the Epson salt, but couldn’t find where Blair had moved it to. Once the tub was three quarters of the way full, he stripped out of his clothing, leaving it all on the floor at his feet. He got into the welcoming warm water and moaned with appreciation. That was the last thing he thought about because he then fell asleep. 

[[[[]]]]

Blair walked into the Bullpen grumpily and sat at his desk. He missed working with Jim. He liked Connor, but she was driving him nuts. He began to do the dreaded paperwork. 

Simon smiled at the unhappy man. He wished Jim and Blair would figure some things out on their own. Maybe he would give Sandburg a little push. He walked up to Blair’s desk and said, “Sandburg let Connor do the paperwork. Jim is officially off duty and has the next two days off. Why don’t you do the same?”

“Oh man, that would be like ‘so’ great. Thanks, Simon. Are you telling Connor about the paperwork or do I have to?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll tell her. You just go on home and check on Jim. Have a nice two days off,” Simon ordered as he patted Blair on the back. 

Blair wasted no time; he jumped up from his desk and almost ran to the elevator. “Thanks, Simon. See you on Friday,” Blair said merrily. 

Simon just smiled as Blair got on the elevator. Connor walked up and asked, “Where is my partner going?”

“About that,” Simon began, “he’s got the next two days off and you’re stuck with the paperwork.”

Connor smiled when she realized that Jim was probably back and knew how much Blair had missed his partner. “Oh the things you make me do,” Connor teased as she gladly took the paperwork to her desk and sat down. 

Simon was thrilled that it went as well as it did. He had a fantastic team of officers that would do almost anything for each other. The happy Captain went back into his office for a nice hot cup of coffee. 

[[[[]]]]

Blair opened the door to the loft and heard nothing inside. He softly walked up the stairs to check on Jim and saw the empty bed. In fact, it looked like Jim wasn’t even home. But Blair knew he had seen his truck outside the loft. Now he was officially worried. He walked back down the stairs and walked up to the closed bathroom door and said, “Jim, are you in there?”

There was no answer. Blair was starting to freak out. He turned the knob and opened the door as quietly as he could and saw something he never thought he would see in his life. There was Jim, naked and sleeping lying in the tub. Blair didn’t really think there were many better sights then this. He moved closer and got a good look at a naked Jim. His sleepy cock was lying on his thigh, looking very tempting. Blair found himself getting aroused. _Down boy, you can’t have him. You know better then this._

Blair then noticed the bruises on Jim’s body and wanted to reach out and touch those bruises to make them better. Jim was one black and blue mess. Blair couldn’t help it, he took a wash cloth and got it wet and then put soap on it and started to wash Jim’s body. 

Jim woke up slowly and said, “Sandburg, what are you doing?”

“I’m washing the body of a very sore looking man, lying in our bathroom. There aren’t many places you’re not black and blue. So I figured I would help clean you up, got a problem with that?” Blair asked defensively. 

“No, not a problem at all. I can hardly move my arms; they did quite a number on me. That feels very good,” Jim said quietly. 

“I’m glad. Now just lie back and relax. In fact, let me get the Epson Salt and run another tub of water for you,” Blair said pulling the plug out as he spoke. 

“No, I’m ready to get out. I’m sore from lying in one spot for the last however long. What time is it anyhow?” Jim asked. 

“It’s time for dinner, what do you feel like?” Blair helped Jim stand up, got him a towel and then handed him his robe without losing his train of thought. “I was thinking of making something easy and quick like soup. What do you think about that?”

“That would be perfect, Blair. I would love some soup. I’m really hungry. I haven’t eaten or slept in two and a half days. I’m ready to drop,” Jim put his robe on and walked out of the bathroom, missing the look of longing Blair had on his face. Jim started towards the stairs to get dressed, missing many looks on Blair’s face. 

“It’ll just take me a second to make it up,” Blair said as he opened up the cupboard and got canned soup for this occasion. He didn’t have time to make up anything homemade. Blair heated up the soup as quick as he could and got the table set. 

Jim came walking down the stairs wearing sweats and a tee shirt. Blair guided him over to the table and said, “Sit down, dinner is served.” 

Jim laughed at Blair’s joke, but did as his Guide asked and sat down. Then Blair served Jim’s soup, crackers and juice. “What, no beer?” Jim asked kiddingly. 

“Nope, no beer tonight. You need food and juice in you instead. Now eat up,” Blair ordered. 

Jim did just as Blair told him to do. Before long he was finished and so was Blair. Then Blair cleaned up the mess and washed the dishes. Jim almost fell asleep at the table. Blair looked over and smiled at his friend. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. 

“Simon gave me the next two days off too, so we can do something tomorrow if you’re up to it,” Blair suggested. 

“Yeah, I’ll see if I ever wake up,” Jim kidded. 

“Come on Jim, let’s get you upstairs. Would you like a massage?” Blair asked as he helped Jim out of his chair. 

“No thank you. I wouldn’t stay awake for it anyhow. But I really appreciate the offer,” Jim replied. 

Blair found himself disappointed in not being able to give Jim a massage. He helped Jim up the stairs and helped him get into bed. 

“Chief, could you help me get my sweats off, I don’t want to fall asleep with them on?” Jim asked. 

As Blair took Jim’s sweats off, he couldn’t help it, he became aroused. Jim watched his friend and wondered why Blair was blushing, then Jim smelled the pheromones. _Blair wants me?_

“Hey Chief, could you read to me until I fall asleep?” Jim asked hoping that Blair would stay beside him for at least a little while. 

“Sure, what would you like me to read?” Blair inquired. 

“One of the books of poetry from the shelf would be good,” Jim answered. 

Blair looked at the books and picked out one of his favorite books of poetry and sat next to Jim on the bed. Feel like some Shakespeare? “Blair asked. 

“I love Shakespeare. Carry on,” Jim responded. 

Blair began to read the first poem and Jim moved closer to Blair and got very cozy next to him. Blair didn’t know what to think of it, but he figured that as tired as Jim was, it wouldn’t be long and he’d be able to get out of there anyhow. Jim stretched his arm across Blair’s waist and snuggled into Blair’s hip. Blair tried to get away from Jim before he embarrassed himself, but Jim wasn’t letting him budge an inch. 

“Jim, I need to go to the bathroom,” Blair said. 

“Nah, you can wait a little longer. Just lay here with me until I fall asleep,” Jim pleaded. “In fact, sleep with me. I’m exhausted and I can’t seem to relax. Your voice relaxes me. Could you do that?”

“Sure,” Blair answered wistfully. Blair figured he would be found out, but it was nice knowing Jim as long as he did. He was ready for a move anyhow. He couldn’t live with Jim forever. 

“Just sleep with me, Blair and we’ll talk in the morning,” Jim declared. 

“Okay,” Blair took his jeans off and slid into the bed with Jim. Blair kept his tee shirt on, because Jim still had his on. Before long, Jim pulled Blair into a tight spoon position and began to snore. Blair didn’t even have to read anything or talk to him. Jim was already asleep. Blair decided that he would wait a few minutes and then try and leave. 

Blair lay there quietly and actually quite happily until it was about twenty minutes and then he started to move out of Jim’s arms. 

“Chief, you said you would sleep with me tonight. You promised,” Jim whispered. 

“All right,” Blair said and decided to try and sleep. _Like that’s going to happen. You’re in bed sleeping with the man of your dreams and you’re going to sleep?_

He was right, he didn’t sleep. He stayed awake until the clock said 2:00 a.m. and then he moved out of Jim’s arms. Jim didn’t fight him that time; he didn’t even notice Blair had left. 

Walking down the stairs, Blair was saddened at how great it felt to be in Jim’s bed and in Jim’s arms. It could go no further, but it was nice while it lasted. Now he was going to have to move out. Now, Blair knew how it felt to sleep with Jim and he couldn’t go on as if it never happened. Sleeping with Jim was the greatest thing he had done in ages. Too bad Jim didn’t see it the same way. 

Blair walked downstairs and got a backpack and packed some clothes in it. He got his shampoo and his razor and put it in there and walked out the front door. He felt a little bad about not leaving a note, but he didn’t know what to say anyhow. 

[[[[]]]]

When Connor heard someone at her door at 2:00 it caused her to get her gun out and have it handy. Then she looked out the peephole and saw it was Sandy and opened the door without question. 

“Sandy, what are you doing here at this time in the morning?” Connor began. 

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Could I sleep on your sofa tonight?” Blair pleaded softly. 

“I have a spare room, Sandy. You’re welcome to use it for however long you need it. What did Jimbo do now?” She asked. 

“He didn’t do anything, I went and fell in love. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t feel the same way,” Blair explained. 

“He said he doesn’t feel the same way?” Connor asked in complete shock. 

“I know he doesn’t. He didn’t have to say anything. He’s a nice guy and might not even hit me, but I didn’t want to find out,” Blair admitted. 

“Sandy, you actually think that Jim would hit you because you love him?” Connor questioned. 

“He might. He was really tired tonight and wouldn’t have hit me then, but tomorrow he would have been refreshed and not one bit happy with me,” Blair divulged. 

Connor almost started to laugh, if it wasn’t so pitiful. “Sandy, come on, you need to get some sleep. I’ll show you where the room is,” She led the way into the spare room and gave him a big hug. “Everything will work out tomorrow, you wait and see.”

“Thanks, Connor. You’re a lifesaver,” Blair went over to the bed and lay on top of the covers and fell almost instantly to sleep. 

Connor went in to her bedroom and had a huge smile on her face. Everyone in Major Crime had watched Jim and Blair dance around each other for ages and this was going to stop. She was going to see Jim first thing in the morning. 

[[[[]]]]

Jim woke up at 7:00 a.m. and wondered where Blair was. He knew that Blair had the next two days off, just like he did. Where in the hell was he so early in the morning. Jim got slowly out of bed because he was pretty fucking sore. Once he got downstairs, he looked in Blair’s room and saw the mess and knew that Blair had packed in a hurry. Jim had to think about what he had said or done to scare his Guide off. 

_I didn’t tell him I loved him. I didn’t kiss him. I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. Why would he think he had to leave? Oh fuck, I asked him to sleep with me last night. I ruined our perfect partnership and friendship. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Right at that moment there was a knock at the door and Jim could smell Connor’s perfume. He opened the door and said, “What?”

“Is this any way to greet someone who knows where Sandy is?” Connor taunted. 

“Is he all right? What happened?” Jim asked. 

“So you’re not angry with him? You don’t feel like smacking the shit out of him or anything like that?” Connor queried. 

“You know I would never smack the shit out of him. On the other hand, I might smack you if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” Jim demanded. 

“He fell in love and didn’t think you would understand,” Connor stated. 

“He fell in love? With who?” Jim asked. 

“Who do you think, you moron?” Connor snapped. 

“He’s in love with me? Then why isn’t he telling me?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Because he thinks you might hit him and throw him out,” Connor confessed. 

“I would never raise a hand to him. Never. I’m in love with him too,” Jim admitted. 

“Duh… We all knew but you two,” Connor teased. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell one of us at least?” Jim asked. 

“No one wanted a fat lip,” Connor replied. 

“Everyone thinks I would hit them?” Jim was hurt to hear this. 

“No, they just didn’t know how you would take the news at first. We all knew you would come around after you thought about it, but the shock might make you crazy,” Connor confessed. 

“Connor, I know about it now and I’m not hitting you or Blair. Do you actually think I would hurt either of you?” Jim needed to know. 

“No, I wasn’t worried or I would have brought back-up,” Connor kidded again. 

“So when is he coming home?” Jim barked. 

“Maybe never, he thinks you don’t love him back,” Connor reasoned. 

“Oh fuck this shit… I’m going over to your house. We’ve got two days off and I want to use them wisely. Do you have a key you can lend me?” Jim asked. 

Connor smiled and answered, “Here it is, I just knew you’d need it, so I took my spare key out this morning. He was up until really late, so he’s probably still sleeping.”

Connor handed him the key, kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door smiling. Jim rushed upstairs to get dressed, only realizing right then that he’d been standing there this whole time in his underwear. _Fuck…_

Jim dressed, went down and brushed his teeth and combed his hair and took off like he was on fire.

[[[[]]]]

He drove over to Connor’s house and let himself in quietly. 

He looked into the spare room and saw Blair sleeping like an angel. Jim went in and sat on the bed and touched Blair’s face. Blair jumped almost falling out of the other side of the bed. 

“Calm down, Chief, it’s just me. Good morning,” Jim said casually. 

“Why are you at Connor’s house?” Blair asked wiping his eyes over and over again. 

“Because she told me that someone was over here that loved me and I didn’t want to miss out on that,” Jim admitted easily. 

“You didn’t want to miss out on it?” Blair asked in a confused state. 

“Nope, I felt like getting fucked, so I brought supplies. You up to the job?” Jim looked over at Blair and saw he was doing the fish impression, opening and closing his mouth, over and over again. 

“Is that a yes, or is that a no?” Jim demanded to know. 

“Jim, you go from being straight to being a bottom in one day?” Blair asked. 

“First of all, who said I was straight? Secondly, I’ll have you know I make a very good bottom. Would you like a list of people to call?” Jim asked very sarcastically. 

Blair got up and started to pace. “Let me get this right. You’re gay?”

“Bi, is the commonly used term, Blair. I thought you knew it and didn’t find me attractive,” Jim said seriously. 

“What? Do I look stupid? I think you’re so hot, it blows my mind to think about fucking you,” Blair declared. 

Jim smiled and couldn’t wait for this. 

Blair stopped in front of Jim and said, “Yes, I want to fuck you.”

“Now that’s more like it,” Jim said smiling. Jim pulled Blair down to the bed and began to kiss Blair. They were just getting into it when Blair realized he had some questions. 

“Wait a minute. How long have you wanted me to fuck you?” Blair asked getting out of bed. 

“About as long as I’ve wanted to fuck you too. About a year now,” Jim admitted freely. 

“Jesus, Jim, why didn’t we know?” Blair wondered. 

“Because we’re both stupid. Connor said we’re morons,” Jim laughed. 

“We are morons. I can’t believe we’ve lived together this long and we didn’t know,” Blair was pacing now. 

“I knew, I just didn’t think you wanted to know. And I guess you knew and thought I didn’t want to know. We’re morons,” Jim believed. 

Jim watched Blair pacing and decided he was going to cut him off at the pass. He started to rub his own cock through his jeans and it got Blair’s attention very quickly. 

“What are you doing?” Blair asked. 

“If you have to ask me, I must not be doing it right,” Jim teased. 

“So Jim, you’ve been with a lot of guys?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Not a lot. Four to be exact. I don’t trust people a lot, so I don’t sleep with men I don’t trust. It’s been a long, long while for me. I was in the service,” Jim divulged. 

“Well, I’ve only been with two guys and both times I was a bottom. This is all new territory for me. Are you sure you want a virgin top?” Blair asked. 

Jim walked over to Blair, pulled him into his arms and whispered, “I want you. I want you to fuck me hard and fuck me long. Do you think you can do that?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled and said, “I think I could be talked into it. We’re both overdressed. Let’s get naked, big boy,” Blair kidded. 

But Jim was taking him very seriously. He wanted his ass to be good and sore and be able to feel it later. He started taking his clothing off one piece at a time. Blair watched licking his lips the entire time. _This is going to be so fucking good. I can’t wait to fuck him._

Blair started to take his clothing off and both men stood there naked, checking the other one out. Both men were equally pleased with what they saw and Jim took Blair into his arms once again. This time when they kissed they were rubbing their bodies against one another, making them hotter and hotter for each other. 

Blair gave Jim a giant push and Jim ended up in the middle of the bed. He laughed as he pulled Blair down on top of him. Jim said, “I love you, I want you to know that. I don’t do this with anyone I don’t love.”

“Oh god, I didn’t think I could get any harder. I was wrong. You’re going to be the death of me, Jim. I love you too. I’m going to make this so good for you, you won’t ever want anyone else,” Blair was talking and kissing and kissing and talking. 

“I already don’t want anyone else. Only you, Blair, only you,” Jim said sweetly. 

Blair said, “Where are the supplies?”

Jim pointed to the bag that was on the floor next to the bed. Blair leaned down and picked up the bag. He got condoms out and the astroglide. This was going to be very, very good. Blair loved being with men, especially men that looked like a naked Jim Ellison. 

Blair started kissing his way down Jim’s chest and stomach. When he got to Jim’s groin, Jim was thrusting up to meet Blair’s sweet mouth. “Hold on, Jim, we’re going to take this slow.”

Blair took him in his mouth and began to suck slowly, very slowly. Jim was whimpering, which in turn was making Blair hotter than hell. He loved having Jim on the edge like this. Blair continued to suck on Jim’s cock, very, very slowly and got some lube on his finger and slid it into Jim’s anus. Jim was starting to beg now and that was making Blair even hotter for him. 

“Please fuck me. Fuck me now,” Jim pleaded, but Blair was having none of it. He continued to love his Sentinel with much attention and passion. As he slid in two fingers, Jim said, “I’m ready.”

Blair ignored him and slid a third finger into him. Jim did seem pretty receptive to the idea of Blair sliding into home base. Blair finally stopped sucking on Jim’s cock and pulled Jim’s legs around his waist and started to push into his new home for his cock. Jim was tight, hot, inviting and close to losing it. Blair figured he better hurry up or he would miss the good part. He started thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting in as hard as he could and fucking Jim’s love button over and over again. 

“Do you like this, Jim?”

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“Do you want it harder, babe?” Blair asked as he watched the look of love and passion pass Jim’s face. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Jim was ready to come and Blair could feel it. Blair took one hand and started to fist Jim’s cock making the man come with a start, howling out Blair’s name as he threw his head back looking sexy as hell. 

Blair couldn’t take it any longer, he had to come too. He hit Jim’s prostate three more times and came shouting Jim’s name. 

Blair landed on Jim and just laid there hoping he wouldn’t have to move, ever. He felt more at home in Jim’s ass then he did anywhere. It was like they were always meant to be. 

“That was fun,” Jim whispered. 

“Boy, can you say that again,” Blair said just as quietly. 

“That was fun,” Jim teased. 

“I love you,” Blair confessed. 

“And I love you,” Jim admitted too. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Blair asked. 

“No, but I’m going to feel this for a few days. It’s been a long, long while since I did this,” Jim stated. 

“God, I love you so much,” Blair said as he kissed Jim. 

Jim kissed him back and felt himself getting hard again. “Are you up to making me feel good once again?” 

Jim already knew the answer. Blair’s cock hadn’t slipped out all of the way and it was swelling with anticipation as they spoke. 

“Can I do it again, so soon?” Blair asked. 

“Make me yours all over again, Blair.”

So Blair fucked him once again, slowing down somewhat and making Jim beg for mercy. Blair loved that Jim begged. 

Before long, both men came again and this time, Blair pulled out slowly and carefully, not to hurt his lover. 

Blair got the wipes and cleaned both of them off and then went into Jim’s arms for a quick nap. Jim followed right behind him. 

[[[[]]]]

Jim woke up at 2:00 in the afternoon and was alone in bed. He didn’t like that feeling at all. He wanted Blair to be holding him. 

“Blair?” Jim called out. 

“I’m right here. I had to piss,” Blair said wearing a big smile. 

“What do you say we get dressed and leave Connor’s house to her?” Jim said as he stood up to get dressed. 

“How about a shower when we get home?” Blair asked. 

“Depends, do I get to fuck you this time?” Jim replied. 

“Yes, you get to fuck me,” Blair answered. 

“I really do love you, Blair,” Jim said quietly as they began to dress. 

“I know, ain’t it cool?” Blair loved being in love. And he could tell that Jim loved it too. 

To think this all started with the mention of sleeping. 

Life was good. 

Fucking Jim was better. 

The end


End file.
